visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus of Creation
'Created / Designed: 'C. Edward Sellner Extra-Dimensional Construct that exists in the exact center of the Omniverse. The Nexus itself is considered a Perceptual Domain and exists outside of Space and Time, apparently occupying the original 'space' of the Primal Atom. It also serves as the hub, or core, of the Omniversal Chain. The Nexus is a realm with extremely unique properties. It has been called the ‘echo’ or ‘reflection’ of the entire Creation due to certain intrinsic aspects of its nature, and it exists on levels and in ways difficult to define and understand. Nature The Nexus is not a dimension, or plane in the normal sense, but more an abstract concept and construct. Because the Nexus exists outside the concept of Space, it is actually non-spatial, meaning there are no defined spatial boundaries or limits to the Nexus. Any such perceived space or spatial relationship is more a matter of perception than actual, physically defined and limited dimensions. As a result, it is impossible from within the Nexus to find its external boundaries. It also impossible to definitively define any spatial relationship between multiple points within the Nexus as those distances are more a function of perception and will vary. Likewise the Nexus exists outside the concept of Time, it is actually non-temporal, meaning there are no defined and universal progressions of time that can be measured by change or transformation. Any such perceived progression is more a matter of perception than the actual passage of time. As such, any event that, relatively speaking 'transpired', 'is transpiring' or 'will transpire' within the Nexus could be said to exist in its own isolated timeframe, non-relative to any other, or to be happening simultaneously with every other event to have ever taken place within the expanse. In large part, because the Nexus is not a physical place, or a spatial, or temporal based level of reality, it is in actuality more a perceptual domain. This means that while it does definitively exist, has a specific and definitive location in relation to the rest of creation, and exists of its own independent nature, it nevertheless apparently has no universal or defined limits within. Those who enter the Nexus seem to shape their perception of it based on their own imagination or by an act of conscious will. This extends not only to how the Nexus itself is perceived, but how those within experience the passage of time, and movement through its domain, The only apparently commonly shared perception of the Nexus is as a vast, limitless expanse filled with red clouds and lit by an ambient light impossible to trace to its source. Whether this means that this perception reflects some closer to reality actual existence, or is merely a common projection of the sentient mind in attempting to understand and perceive such an abstract place is unknown. Location While the Nexus is not a physical construct or dimension, it nevertheless exists as a location, which has a definitive relationship with the rest of existence. It is located at the very heart or center of the Omniverse, from which all universes extend out. The Nexus is generally believed to exist in the 'original space' of the Primal Atom, the very first creation of the Second-Generation Creation, which defined the forces of Space and Time. As such it is generally believed that the Nexus is connected to the original Primal Atom, and this belief is why the construct is often referred to as an 'echo' or 'ghost' of that original creation. The Nexus also serves as the hub of the Omniversal Chain, which explains its strong relationship with all the universes of the broader Omniverse. The binding force that holds the Omniverse together essentially emanates from the Nexus, linking all of creation to its expanse. Attributes Due to the nature of the Nexus, the construct possesses several unique and significant attributes. Those most well-documented are listed below. Attunement to Thought As mentioned above, the Nexus is defined more by the perceptions of those entering it than by any universal, or specifically defined elements or dimensions. Even when there exists a common or shared perception of the Nexus, there is no evidence to support that that shared perception represents some universal reality. Beings entering the Nexus always shape their perception of it's domain, either unconsciously, by their memories or desires, or by an act of conscious will, projecting shape, form and function on the expanse. Those unfamiliar with the nature of the place unconsciously shape it, but the more one comes to realize the nature of the setting, the more easily they will be able to alter it to their choosing. Supportive of All Life This attribute may be a simple extension of the domain's attunement to thoughts, but any being entering the Nexus will find any physical needs they require in order to survive met. For example, beings requiring a specific atmosphere will be able to breathe in the Nexus with no discomfort even if two beings alongside one another normally require radically different atmospheres to sustain them. The same is true for those beings requiring sleep or nutritional sustenance, despite the length of perceived time within, they will not grow tired or hungry or suffer any symptoms from loss of either. Non-Spatial / Non-Temporal As mentioned above, since the Nexus exists outside the foundational forces of Time and Space, and is in large part a setting influenced by perception and thought, those entering the Nexus can also influence and change their perception and orientation in terms of the relative time and space they experience. In other words, beings entering the Nexus can, by a simple act of will, alter the normal sense of progression of time, slowing it, or speeding it up relative to them, or change their position in relative space. Their ability in each is dependent on their understanding of the nature of the setting. For example, a typical human who appears in the Nexus, not understanding the nature of the domain, and perceives it as a limitless expanse, would first experience a sensation of falling, caused by their normal reaction to what they 'should' experience finding themselves apparently in mid-air. Once they begin to grasp the normal 'rules' do not apply, they may, despite normally being unable to, begin 'flying' which is actually them simply directing their movement by an act of will. Once more accomplished, or informed of the full nature of the setting, they would be able to shift themselves instantly even through vast percevied distances, or alter their proportional size in relation to another with a simple act of will. Likewise, beings who appear in the Nexus usually perceive the passage of time at the rate they normally do, a function of their own internal sense of time. However, were two beings to appear together, from the same point of origin, and one was more familiar with the nature of the setting, they could speed up their perception of time, enabling them to think, move and react faster than their companion who would remain in the normal time frame of reference. Essence Ghosts A truly unique attribute of the Nexus is its ability to manifest essence ghosts. This attribute is related to the Nexus being an 'echo' of the Primal Atom, a construct which contained the primal matter of all creation, and it being the hub of the Omniversal Chain. The Nexus retains a connection to all reality, and since it is shaped by the perceptions of those within it, a sufficient act of will can cause a ghost, or reflection of any being, place or object from any point and existing at any time in creation to take form. These ghosts, or reflections can range from insubstantial, mere shells, to fully formed, fully functional, physical manifestations that can interact with those truly existing within the Nexus. While the manifestation of such ghosts are only triggered by some specific catalyst, once done, they can take on full existence within the Nexus. Including, in the case of sentient beings, full memories, knowledge and self-awareness, in effect becoming the being whom they reflect. However, there are limitations bound to the trigger or catalyst. While the reflection is capable of perfectly reflecting the original being or object, including memories, feelings, or functions unknown to it's triggering source, it only manifests to the point in time which the catalyst knew the original source. For example, a person entering the Nexus and triggering the creation of an essence ghost of a childhood friend, would find the ghost would retain all of the memories, experiences, feelings and thought of that childhood friend, including those unknown to the individual who caused the ghost to form. However, if the person has not seen or maintained contact with that friend since their childhood days, the ghost would only manifest as the child version of its source, and not the adult progression of that individual after the relationship ended. Again, the manifestation of these ghosts are related to the nature of the Nexus in terms of its attunement to thought, but also its origins, location and nature related to other aspects of the Omniverse. The combined elements have resulted in a truly unique setting unlike anything else found in creation. Significant History It is generally believed that the Nexus is the 'reflection' or 'ghost' of the Primal Atom. As such, the general belief is that the Nexus simply appeared in place after the detonation of the Primal Atom, which led to the seeding of all creation with primal matter. As the Second-Generation Creation took form around it, it took full form in its current state. Because of its unique nature, properties and location, the Nexus serves as a base of operations, extended dwelling place, and the locale of several significant events in known history. It is known that the cosmic being called the Chronicler uses the Nexus as a central location or a form of dwelling place. It is presumed this is in part due to the Chronicler's connection with all existence, something mirrored in the nature of the Nexus. The being known as the Commander has also used the Nexus as a base of operations since the beginning of his efforts to fight the Armageddon Wars. He constructed and maintains the dyson-sphere known as the Ark within the Nexus, which doubles as a base of operations for the Champions of Armageddon and a home for the refugees from those wars. It is also known that his research and the advanced systems aboard the Ark utilize the Nexus' unique nature to gain information and maintain contact with agents throughout Creation. It is also known that the Convocation for the Day of Judgment will take place within the Nexus, where it's abilities to manifest essence ghosts will play a part in the testimony on behalf of Creation, as the history will able to be viewed and experienced by those gathered. Apocrypha Apparently it is also possible, though the exact means have yet to be revealed, to use the Nexus' attributes in such a way as to prevent the detection of a given object or individual within its domain, making the discovery of said target impossible, even by those normally capable of tracking through different universes or levels of reality. This theory has yet to be tested and defined in terms of ability or limits. Another theory even more nebulous, is that the Nexus of Creation is actually the realm of dreams, a psychic realm connected to all living beings, who enter it during their dream states. While the Nexus certainly has similar attributes to what a dream realm or state might, specifically in the form of its ability to be shaped by thought and the manifestation of essence ghosts, there has been no evidence presented that ties it to an actual place those who dream appear in or interact with in any way. Given the nature of the concept itself, it may be difficult to provide such evidence. Category:Encyclopedia Category:Places Category:Perceptual Domains Category:Extra-Dimensional Constructs Category:Cosmic Phenomena Category:Spatial Phenomena Category:Temporal Phenomena Category:Phenomena Category:Primary Source Articles